gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Casino The Four Dragons
El Casino The Four Dragons es un casino y hotel, ubicado en la zona de The Strip, en Las Venturas, San Andreas. El casino es propiedad de Wu Zi Mu (Woozie), líder de los Mountain Cloud Boys, y más tarde también de Ran Fa Li y Carl Johnson como socios igualitarios. Este casino tiene muchos problemas con la Mafia porque es un casino de la triada (aunque después un 33% pasará a ser de CJ). Características exteriores El Four Dragons Casino muestra un estilo chino tanto en su interior como en su exterior. En la entrada posee un gran arco dorado, y muchos techos estilo chino. En sus alrededores se muestran torres con techos chinos, con unos carteles que dicen "The Four Dragons Hotel". También, posee un garaje, del que sale el coche de la misión Fender Ketchup. Al lado de la entrada, hay un disquete para guardar la partida, y al obtener las 50 Herraduras, aparecerán cuatro armas: La MP5, la Carabina, la SPAS 12 y las cargas explosivas enfrente del casino. Características interiores Al igual que en el exterior, se muestran muchos aspectos chinos. En la entrada se muestra un gran cartel que dice "The Four Dragons Casino", y a sus costados, dos cabezas de dragón. El color principal de toda la sala es el rojo. Posee una sala común, en la que hay algunas ruletas y máquinas, y una barra para pedir las bebidas. Aparte, hay una sala, en la que se realizan las misiones de robo al Casino Calígula, que dice "Maintenance Staff Only". También hay una zona de comida, en el que hay muchas mesas con cuatro sillas. En la otra parte se encuentra la rueda de la fortuna, en la que hay una sala con una columna principal, en la que hay cuatro ruedas de la fortuna. A su izquierda hay una gran figura de oro, típica decoración china. Por todas partes, hay muchos jugadores y guardias de seguridad. TFDCRestaurant.jpg|El restaurante del casino. RuedaFortunaOro.jpg|La zona de la rueda de la fortuna y la estatua de oro. TFDCSalon.jpg|La sala principal del casino. Durante los interludios de las misiones que ocurren aquí, se puede ver una oficina de estilo oriental, con cámaras de seguridad, unos cuantos muebles y hasta un acuario. Esta zona es solo accesible mediante el inframundo. Suite-0.jpg|La entrada a la oficina. Intro.jpg|Vista general de la oficina. Pecera.jpg|El acuario. Cutscene .jpg|Las cámaras de seguridad. Misiones que comienzan aquí thumb|Vista exterior del casino. *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You’ve Had Your Chips *Don Peyote *Fish in a Barrel *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *A Home in the Hills Curiosidades *En la página oficial de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dice que la comida de este casino es horrible. *El casino fue fundado con dinero traído de Hong Kong. *Este casino está inspirado en el Imperial Palace Hotel and Casino, y su nombre probablemente en el Four Queens. *Puede también estar inspirado en el casino "Red Dragon" de la película Rush Hour 2. *Aunque este casino es una propiedad como otra cualquiera de CJ, no le produce dinero como en la Casa de los Johnson. *Cuando haces escándalo y los guardias te empiezan a disparar, a medida que los vayas matando aparecen más y más (como los policías, agentes del SWAT, federales y militares), lo mismo suceden con los guardias del Casino Calígula. Imperial.jpg|Imperial Palace Las Vegas. Imperial2.jpg|Casino The Four Dragons Las Venturas. de:The Four Dragons Hotel & Casino en:The Four Dragons Casino fr:The Four Dragons Casino pl:Kasyno Four Dragons pt:Four Dragons Casino ro:The Four Dragons Casino ru:Казино «Четыре дракона» fi:The Four Dragons Casino Categoría:Casinos de San Andreas Categoría:Pisos francos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Accesibles Categoría:Puntos de guardado Categoría:Localizaciones de Las Venturas